


Raise Me Up

by flinchflower



Series: Slash Me Twice [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belts, Collars, Harnesses, M/M, Suspension, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 12: Bound.  The boys, still on downtime with their father at Bobby's house, are given some time alone by Bobby and John.  They put the time to the best possible use...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not for profit, simply a writing exercise. Herein lies Dean/Sam slash, in an AU timeline where John did not lose his life. John appears in parental context only. Follows in series from previous prompts, but stands alone if preferred.

Sam’s quick to smack Dean’s ass on the way back to the house, which instigates more than he’d intended. Dean’s eyes narrow as he dashes after Sam, chasing him into the back yard, hollering as they go – though as long as Sam’s legs are, he’d best save his breath. He’s counting on Sam still being blurry after the orgasm he had – and it’s only about five minutes worth of running before he learns different. Sam darts out from behind the woodshed and tackles him, and they crash to the ground together, yelling, tumbling around like a pair of puppies – only they’re twenty – four and twenty – eight. At least, that’s what their father hollers from the back porch where he’s sitting with Bobby. Both of the older men are chuckling, and laugh all the harder when Sam’s head whips up at the sound of his father’s voice, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling, and Dean takes advantage of the distraction to roll them, so he’s got Sam pinned.

“Boys! You get on up here now, your Daddy and I want a word with the two of you delinquents.”

There’s some pushing and shoving, and a couple more slaps across the ass, and then they’re shouldering one another aside – or at least trying to- climbing the stairs. Both boys are smiling and out of breath, and John watches how they’re never out of physical contact for very long. He’s going to give them a break, some time to themselves – he and Bobby have talked it over, the last hours. Singer’s family, knows about what the boys have and like John, doesn’t really care.

“Bobby and I, we’re gonna head over to Jim’s for the weekend, boys. There’s some spellwork I want to get to the bottom of. Jim’s got a text we need to look at.”

“Can I see?” Sam’s eyes have a different sort of light in them now, and his father smiles. The boy’s good at the research, John tosses as much as possible his way. He frowns, next thing to a pout when his father tells him no, and John’s trying hard not to laugh.

“You boys hold the fort down here. If Jim’s got the right intel, Sam, then I’ll need you. You boys stay put here at the house, don’t be out in town.”

Dean shrugs. “Sure, Dad. Need us to do anything, Bobby?”

“Nah. Make sure the damn house is in one piece when I get back, or I’ll have your hides, the both of you. Let’s move, John.”

The boys watch the two men rumble off in Bobby’s truck, and then Sam turns to his big brother.

“Bedroom?”

Dean chuckles. “Damn straight.”

They spend a few hours in bed, enjoying the sound of the headboard slamming against the wall, exploring the plusses and minuses of the top bunk versus the bottom bunk. It’s just as Sam comes again, hands gripping tight onto the roll bar above him, that an idea sparks in Dean’s mind. He keeps it to himself, though, pulls Sam down to rub the boy’s shoulders, effectively putting his brother to sleep just before he drops off himself.

They sleep the night through, and Sam’s familiar whine wakes him.

“We wasted a perfectly good night sleeping?”

Dean props himself up on an elbow, grins down at Sam, who’s scrubbing at his sleepy face.

“I was thinking…”

“Oh shit.”

Dean cuffs the kid for the backtalk, then leans heavy on him. “Haven’t used the harnesses in a while.”

Sam stammers for a minute before he regains control. “Harnesses?”

“Could hang a suspension rig in the barn. Not hard.”

Sam flips around and gets his brother pinned, kisses him hard. “And why haven’t we done this before?”

“Hello? We fuck up in the hayloft so that Bobby and Dad won’t see us if they happen to walk in. That’d be smooth, college boy, have Dad walk in with you three feet in the air, buck naked and hard as a rock-“

“All right, sorry! You’re such a cranky bitch in the morning.”

“I’m not the bitch here, Sammy boy. Clean up, go get the leather bag, and I’m giving you twenty minutes to be in the barn naked with nothing but your collar on.”

“ME?”

Dean’s grin is feral. “We fight about the collar, you know what happens.”

Sam kneels dead center right underneath the beam that’s got the pulley system atop it, the one that Dean noticed the other morning. He’s holding his collar in his hands, and the bag they keep the leather toys in is smack in front of him. Dean glances to the side, and Sam’s clothes are folded neatly, on top of a wooden bench. He’s not sure about Sam’s expression, if he didn’t know better he’d say the boy looked slightly guilty. Probably just embarrassed about doing this in the open, in case Bobby and Dad come back sooner than expected.

“Get your harness out, get into it and your cuffs while I rig the ropes, Sammy. I’ll buckle you up when I’m done.” He gets a curt nod from Sam, and lightly swats the kid’s naked butt. “And behave yourself.” Again, he gets the flash of that expression. He contemplates it while he’s getting the ropes adjusted, and turns back to Sam, who’s waiting patiently. Kneeling on a blanket, but Dean can’t blame him for that, the concrete in here would be hell on the kid’s knees. He buckles the harness in the back, methodically working down the straps, tightening the cuffs. Sam relaxes slightly under the familiar ritual, and then Dean paces around to face him. Sam’s not quite meeting his eyes, and now Dean knows there’s something up. Fine. He’ll just change up the routine a little, so they don’t have to dance around whatever it is. He buckles the collar on for the boy.

“Tell me the rules, your safeword.” Sam recites the short list quickly, and is still. “Good boy.” He quietly guides Sam, snapping the harness into the rig he’s created. “Ready?”

“Yessir, raise me up.” Dean hauls on the ropes carefully, keeping an eye on the pulley system and the beam it’s attached to. He’s not expecting trouble, he figures Bobby uses this for hauling engine blocks out of cars on occasion, and if that’s true, it’ll take Sam’s weight without issue. He’s got Sam face down this time, and satisfied that his brother is safe, he spins the kid around slowly, watching Sam’s face bliss out slightly with the motion. Then he turns to the bag to fetch out the flogger he wants – one of the softer hide ones, he wants to leave marks but not bruises, wants Sam to feel alive with the sting of the tails. Only, there’s nothing in the bag but the set of Dean’s own harness & cuffs, and little used sets of cuffs. There ought to be a selection of paddles and straps, not to mention crops and a few floggers. Dean growls low, and grabs Sam. “I see. Where are they, Sam.”

“House.”

“You know I’m not going that far.” Dean’s hard at the thought, his erection obvious, since he shed his own clothes just moments before he opened the bag. Sam looks faintly smug, and he’s going to regret it. He wasn’t in the house when Dean dressed this morning. Dean simply turns to the pile of his own clothing, noting the lack of belt in Sam’s, and strips his own from the loops of his pants. Sam looks slightly crestfallen, as much as someone who’s practically begged for a whipping can.

Dean simply turns and applies himself to the task at hand, which is covering Sam’s naked buttocks and thighs with the wide red swaths this particular belt leaves behind. It’s the heaviest one he owns, and he’s got it doubled up – the noise echoing around is incredible. Down here in the main part of the barn, Sam’s moans and yelps bounce around pretty damn good, as does the shout when he comes, from only the stimulus of the belt Dean’s smacking him with. The sight of the pulsing arc of come nearly does Dean in. Yet another benefit to suspension.

It isn’t long before he’s stepping into the rigging himself, so he can drive his hard, slick cock into Sam, loving the whimpers and moans that come from the boy as Dean’s skin presses into the reddened buttocks, nearly losing it as the boy comes again. His hands are all over the boy, as he drives in over and over again, and he’s got Sam worked into a third orgasm. Dean manages to hang on again, but it isn’t long before his world sparkles black and white as his own release finally explodes, driving him deeper into Sam. He rouses at the feeling of Sam coming yet again. Really, there’s nothing that turns the boy on more than being bound, and Dean thinks it’s a fine thing himself as they sway together in the rigging while Dean rediscovers how to breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Sarah McLachlan - Hold On


End file.
